


The Truth Is A Sinister Thing

by monster_with_no_name



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Brainwashing, Exhibitionism, Groping, Hair-pulling, Implied Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing, Shadow Adachi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monster_with_no_name/pseuds/monster_with_no_name
Summary: Adachi is losing the battle but has a plan to stop the Investigation Team in their tracks, and that plan involves Yu...
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Narukami Yu, Adachi Tohru/Seta Souji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	The Truth Is A Sinister Thing

Damn brats…shut up and let me finish you off!” Adachi roared. The fight had been rocky thus far. His strength was starting to wane. He ducked his head, scowling at the pack of teens in front of him – the attack from that Amagi girl hit him harder than he had thought. Glancing up at Yu standing straight across from him, an idea hit him. Yu Narukami; the perfect little nephew of Dojima-san’s, the heart throb that every girl at Yasogami High wanted, the leader of the stupid teenagers in front of him – and the obedient slut who would help him let off some steam in the Junes bathrooms. Yu had poured his heart out in front of him from time to time; about how shitty his parents were, how he ended up coming to Inaba, hoping it out be better than his life back home, how everyone saw him as this golden child and how sick he was of it, how secretly he was a bit of a pessimist – just like Adachi. Ever since he had set foot in the Dojima household and laid his eyes upon him, he had taken a shine to Yu. Now here he was, standing in front of him, trying to kill him – but there was a hesitation in his eyes. A sadness, he could see how much it had pained him to face his precious ‘Adachi-san’ and see his honest, true self. It would have been nice if they could join together as a team – after all, Yu knew his teammates the best. He knew all of their weaknesses…

“Yu, are you seriously still with these bunch of idiots?! You know you hate this shitty world too!”

Yu clenched his jaw. “That’s…that’s not true!” Yu ran forward, swinging at him with his katana.

Adachi braced himself for the hit. He blocked it, a cunning smile forming on his face as he stood up straight. He charged up his attack, manically laughing and trembling as he clutched his head. He aimed for Yu, hoping this would work. He shut his eyes as everything turned red and Magatsu-Izanagi struck. It went quiet. Adachi opened his eyes and looked up. Yu was standing there stunned, staring at Adachi. His katana fell to the ground with a clang. Had the Control attack worked?

The team peered at Yu in shock. “Yu? Yu?!” Yukiko cried out. “Are you okay?!”

A faint, red glow appeared around Yu’s form – it did work. Yu’s empty expression contorted into a smug smile. He arched one eyebrow and started making his way towards Adachi. Adachi smiled back, letting down his guard. Yu stretched out his arms embracing Adachi. He could feel the devotion in his touch. “I’m sorry…Adachi-san. I was so blind.” Yu spoke into Adachi’s collar.

“Hey Yu, what are you doing?! Snap out of it!” Yosuke yelled.

“H-He must be brainwashed!” Naoto blurted out. “Just like when we fought Namatame.”

“What should we do?” Yukiko was starting to panic; you could hear the fear in her voice.

Yosuke suddenly ran towards Adachi holding up his spears, but Yu put his body between them, blocking his attempt at an attack and countering him with an electric attack. Yosuke got knocked over, the power of the attack was too strong.

“Yosuke!” Teddie cried out. He groaned trying to pick himself up off the ground. Yu stood tall, shielding Adachi. Teddie ran over, hoisting Yosuke up and supporting him with one arm. “Yu…Adachi is messing with your head…snap out of it.”

“No, he isn’t. If anything, Adachi-san showed me the truth.” Yu summoned his persona once again, administering a heavy physical attack on all of the members of the Investigation Team. They all braced for the impact, but it was no use, they all groaned in unison as the attack wounded them.

Yosuke scowled, weakly rising up. “Sorry, Partner.” He attempted to hit him with a wind attack. It hit but barely did any damage. Yosuke looked at him in disbelief. He could hear Adachi chuckling behind him. Yu smiled wider. He struck him again with Ziodyne. Yosuke was knocked to the ground again, gasping for air he sat up.

“There’s no point in fighting, Yosuke. It’s inevitable.” Yu embraced Adachi from behind. His fingers wandered around the man’s chest, holding him tight. He peered at Yosuke from behind the crook of Adachi’s neck. “Adachi-san is right…wouldn’t it be better if everyone turned into shadows?” Yu chuckled.

“Listen to your friend, Hanamura. Isn’t he always right about everything?”

Adachi’s distorted voice rang in Yosuke’s ears. Adachi brought his hand up to Yu’s jawline, stroking it while his yellow eyes bore into him. He could see Yu’s hands trailing down Adachi’s sides and resting on his waist. The sight made him uneasy. “Shut the hell up! That’s not true!” He stumbled as he tried to quickly get to his feet, impacting the concrete ground again.

Yu smiled down on Yosuke as he met his gaze with a weak scowl. “Just give up, Yosuke.” Yu twisted Adachi around by his hips so he could face him. They were inches away from each other’s faces. Adachi looked into Yu’s eyes – they were full of twisted lust. Yu chuckled at Adachi before turning his attention towards the team again. “Isn’t Adachi-san amazing? It takes a lot for one to face their shadow but to completely embrace it, so it becomes more than just one part of you, that takes guts. No one wants to face how bleak reality is, we’d rather fool ourselves instead – Adachi-san had the courage to do that.” He leaned into Adachi’s body, rubbing his slender hand along his neck.

_This was awesome_ , Adachi thought. Seeing the shocked look on all of his shitty little friends’ faces was glorious. Yu most likely never told them about their little rendezvous so the fact he was being touchy must have been sickening to them, let alone hearing their loyal leader side with ‘the bad guy.’

“Yosuke-kun, he’s brainwashed, don’t listen to him! He doesn’t mean what he’s saying.” Naoto said, struggling to pick herself up off the ground. She picked up her gun, firing a shot at Adachi. It missed.

“Were you brats even listening? You must be more idiotic than I had originally thought.” Adachi hooked his hand around Yu’s waist, drawing his gun to fire back at Naoto. Yu gently lowered his outstretched hand. “I’ll handle this, Adachi-san.” He sounded so soft yet sinister. He summoned his persona once again, striking the group with Virus Wave. They all flinched and cried out in pain. Yosuke could barely keep his eyes open at this point. Yu looked upon him, sadistically smirking at his weakened state. He moved in closer to Adachi’s face while still keeping eye contact with him, Adachi did the same – he wanted Yu’s best friend to see this; the truth. Their lips locked together, and they started wetly kissing. This was so cruel, but it felt amazing to torture his pack of worthless friends like this. It was almost divine seeing the Hanamura kid almost gag as he fondled his one and only best friend right in front of him while being practically on the verge of unconsciousness. Yu sank into the kiss, humming slightly as Adachi started to kiss him more roughly, grabbing a handful of his silver hair and pushing his face in deeper.

This was definitely not the first time the two had shared a kiss just like this, it was almost nostalgic for Adachi – except he was careful to make sure there wasn’t an audience when they had done it previously. Now he didn’t care, now he _wanted_ an audience. After all, these guys want the truth, don’t they? Well, this is the truth – accept it. He let out a singular laugh into the kiss, twisting his head and hotly sighing– for Yu, someone who ranted about searching for the truth so much, he really was a big liar, wasn’t he. He lied to all of his friends about Adachi, even his family. He lied whenever he came home in the evening when his uncle asked why he was home late – he said he was working. Liar. He was really _spending his time_ with Adachi. It was time well spent too.

Just then Adachi heard a shrill voice, “W-we have to save him!” Out of the corner of his eye, Adachi spotted the Amagi girl mustering enough strength to charge up her attack. Yeah, sure like that’s going to work. She struck. It was blocked, obviously. Adachi fired a few shots at her for the nerve of even trying, still practically devouring their leader’s face. He was starting to feel a little hot. Yu’s hand wandered down Adachi’s body, giving his bulge a light squeeze. _What a whore_ , he thought. Yu always acted like that when they were alone. No one would suspect the perfect, shiny, innocent, beloved Yu-kun to drop to his knees at an instant, begging for a seemingly dopey detective’s cock, begging for all of his cum to be unloaded down his throat and smeared all over his handsome face. But he did just that behind closed doors – only for Adachi. _Please Adachi I need it, pleasepleaseplease please just give it to me. I need it now~._ Yu’s voice rang in his ears. He hoped this image of them making out at the end of the world was seared into their memories forever. This is the truth, after all.

Yu disconnected the kiss; a bit of saliva was smeared over his lips, making them glint. He flashed a twisted smile before grabbing onto Adachi, falling to his knees, pressing his face into Adachi’s hipbone, and tenderly stroking circles on his thigh. “Haa…Adachi, finish them off. I want to see the light leave their pitiful eyes as you look down on them with disgust. Put them in their rightful place, Adachi-san.”

Adachi caressed Yu’s silver locks and stroked the top of his head. He turned to the investigation team. They were all wounded and poisoned, struggling to remain conscious. “Your fate ends now.” His distorted voice echoed. “Accept your defeat or I’ll end all of your pathetic little lives.” His smile twisted. “I bet your precious leader never told any of you brats about me, about _us_ even.” Naoto’s eyes widened. “He may be under my control, but this is the real Yu. While you were all running around playing your little murder mystery detective games, did you ever stop to wonder what _he_ was doing behind your backs?” Adachi cocked an eyebrow. “Now you get to see the ‘truth’ you all so desperately want.” His crooked smile got wider. “It stings, doesn’t it?” He swiftly turned and gave Yosuke a shot. He sharply groaned as his head clunked onto the ground. Yu giggled demonically, rubbing his face into Adachi.

“Yosuke-kun? Yosuke-kun?!” Rise’s voice could be heard in the distance. “Come on everyone, we can’t fight anymore. There’s nothing more we can do, we have to go right now!” With a blinding flash they all teleported out of the dungeon. It was quiet now; all you could hear was the whistling wind.

Between his occasional laughter, Adachi could hear Yu muttering, “Adachi-san, I love you, I love you so much, Adachi-san...” He grabbed Yu by his arm, pulling him to his feet and gave him another lingering kiss. He didn’t know when the Control would end up wearing off. Part of him didn’t care, he had Yu where he wanted him if he snapped out of it. Either way it was in his favor; he could fight his admirer one-on-one or he could keep him brainwashed until he got bored. In the end, his friends finally saw the truth. Adachi’s hands wandered down Yu’s back, closing his eyes and laughing between kisses. They got what they deserved. So much for the truth, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be interesting if Adachi could use Control like Namatame did. This was just something I wrote on a whim becuase I thought it would be hot pffft. Special thanks to my friend catteeth for kindly helping with the editing <33333333333


End file.
